We're on our own side
by snow642
Summary: With Armageddon behind them, Crowley has a plan to protect them from their respective sides but for it to succeed Aziraphale will have to trust him and he will have to disappear for a while. Living as Tony Stark is boring without his Angel so the first chance he gets he will seek him out. Too bad finding his Angel means secrets from his past would be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

A few days after Armageddon that almost was, Crowley and Aziraphale were enjoying a nice walk in St. James's Park when Crowley noticed that the 'humans' around them were acting oddly. It did not take him long to realise that they are not humans, but their ex-coworkers coming to punish them for treason. As quick as lightning, he pulls Aziraphale into his arms and hides them from view with his wings.

This surprised both sides but their surprise soon turns into shock as hellfire surrounds them. When it finally died down and Crowley opens up his wings they can only watch as tears roll down Crowley's cheek as ashes that covered him is gently blown away by the wind.

"You...you killed him..." Sandalphon whispered in shock as he stares at the demon with wide eyes.

Crowley turns to face Sandalphon as the tears continue to flow. "I won't let you harm a single hair on his head." He said softly.

"And you thought killing him is the best way to go?" Uriel asked as they narrow their eyes.

"I didn't kill him, I saved him." Crowley grinned widely, looking quite mad. "You on the other hand, oh I would just love to show you all the wonderful ways humans have been killing each other!" He laughed loudly as he wipes his tears away. "Or maybe I should just burn you all, how's that?"

The angels all take a few steps back as Crowley summon hellfire in his right hand. "Aww come on now, don't be shy. Who wants to go first?" Crowley asked as he walks towards them menacingly only to be stopped by a blow to the head that knocks him to the ground.

"Normally we would be more than happy to let you kill off a few angels but we have an arrangement with them." Hastur said as he leans down to look at the demon struggling to stay awake. "It is just too bad you chose this time to act like a real demon." He said just as Crowley lost the battle and pass out.

* * *

"...and the murderer of a fellow demon, a crime I saw with my own eyes!" Hastur said as he keeps his eyes on the traitor in front of him.

"Creatures of Hell, you have heard the evidence against the demon known as Crowley. What is your verdict?" Beelzebub asked even though there is really no need to.

"Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!" They chanted from behind the safety of the glass.

Beelzebub smiles at Crowley. "Do you have anything to szzay before we take our vengeance on you?"

Crowley shrugs his shoulders and grinned widely. "What's it going to be? An eternity in the deepest pit?" Looking like someone who has already planned an escape.

"Oh no, we are going to do something even worse. Letting the punishment fit the crime." Hastur said before a DING could be heard and the Archangel Michael walks over and holding a glass jug, filled with water.

"The Archangel Michael? That's...unlikely." Crowley said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Cooperation with our old enemies." Dagon smiles.

"Oy. Wank-wings. You brought the stuff?" Hastur asked.

"I did. I'll be back to collect it." Michael said as he held the glass jug out for the demons to take, only to be stopped by Hastur.

"Um no, I think perhaps you ought to do the honours. It's err...I've seen what that stuff can do." Hastur said nervously.

Michael didn't say a word as he pours the jug of water into the bathtub, the group of demons behind the glass all gasps in horror as the water continues to flow until the bathtub is filled.

"That's holy water." Crowley said seriously, even he is leaning nervously away from the bathtub.

"The holiest, yes." Michael said.

"It'sz not that we don't truszt you, Michael, but obviously we don't truszt you. Hazstur, test it." Beelzebub ordered.

Hastur walks towards the little demonic Usher and grabs him by his tail as Michael walks away.

"No! No no no! What did I do?" The little demon asked in terror as he flails around in an attempt to free himself.

"Wrong place. Wrong time." Hastur said as he walks over to the bathtub and drops the Usher in.

"Please! Please no AHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain before vanishing.

"Demon Crowley, I sentence you to extinction by holy water. You have anything to say?" Beelzebub asked as Crowley turns to face them with a grin on his face.

"Well best not to dilly or dally I won't want to keep my Angel waiting for too long." Crowley's grin widens as the thought of Aziraphale.

"He has truly gone mad, I knew being on earth too long isn't good for us." Hastur said as Crowley is untied.

Crowley smirked as he places both his hands on the bathtub and looks up to face the crowd of demons. "Time to make a splash." He said to them before he quickly lifts himself off the ground and drops into the holy water with such focus some of the holy water is forced out of the bathtub, where they flare and burn through the floor. He melts into the water like the Usher but he did not make a sound.

~Somewhere on earth~

A mother is crying softly to herself as she hugs her stillborn child close to her. She was alone at home when she suddenly went into labour, she knew no one would be home anytime soon and she is in too much pain to grab the phone so she did her best to safely give birth her first child but something must have gone wrong, she must have done something wrong and now her child is being punished for her mistake.

"I am so sorry, Sweetheart. Mommy is so sorry..." She sobs softly as she presses her forehead against her child's, unknown to her, at that moment her child's eyes changed for a split second before letting out their first cry.

The mother looks down at her child in shock before smiling softly as she rocks her baby. "You're alive. It's a miracle." She gently kisses her child's forehead. "Mommy is here, Sweetie. I won't let anyone hurt you." She said softly, not knowing the power that is now sealed in her child's body and she would not live long enough to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

~4 years after Armageddon that almost was~

"I will not have you speak about God that way, Young man!" A strict looking lady glare at the boy in front of her.

The boy, who is way too intelligent for his young age, returned the glare as he crosses his arms. "Why? Which part of what I said was wrong? Take the flood for instead, if God really loves all Her creatures then why did She kill all but one human family and two of each animal? Just because a group of humans displeased Her it is okay to kill all the INNOCENT children and animals? Why punish them for the sins of a group of adults? What have they done to deserve it?"

The lady takes a deep breath to calm herself and keep from strangling the child. "It is not for us to question God, What He does He does for a reason."

"That is stupid!" The boy throws his arms into the air in frustration. "The Snake from the Garden of Eden did not work hard to give us the knowledge of good and evil just so humans would blindly follow God!"

"That Snake was the devil himself! He did it to get humans to sin so he can have their souls!" The lady clutched her rosary she kept in her pocket.

"The Snake gave us the chance to think for ourselves! The freedom to decide what's good and evil!" The boy yelled as he stomped his feet. "And I have decided that I don't want to pray to a God that can be so cruel to the very people She claims to love!"

"Why you little..." The lady growled and would have raised her hand to hit the boy if his mother did not enter the room.

"Oh dear..." His mother whispered softly as she covers her mouth, she knows what's going on, this isn't the first time it has happened but she could not find it in herself to be angry at her son. She gives the lady a tired smile and gently leads her away from her son. "I am so sorry this did not work out, Mrs. Thompson. Jarvis will pay you for the day."

"This way please, Ma'am." Jarvis said politely as he leads the lady away and closes the door behind him.

The mother, Maria, sigh softly before turning towards her son and kneel down in front of him so they can look at each other eye to eye. "What's wrong, Anthony?" She asked softly. "Why are you so upset with this nanny? You can just pretend to pray if she asked, there's no need to get into an argument with her."

"I will not pray to any God, Mom! I don't care if it is only pretend, I am not doing it!" He closed his eyes as he turns away from his mother.

"You don't have to believe in God, Dear. Just pretend to go alone, this is the 5th nanny this month and you know we have important work to do so we can't always be here for you." She said calmly as she gently stroke her son's hair to calm him down.

Anthony turns to face his mother once he has calmed down. "You can always just leave me alone at home. I can take care of myself." He said softly.

"You are too young to be alone, Dear." It breaks her heart to see her little boy maturing so quickly before her eyes. When people say that children grow up in a blink of the eye she didn't think it would be this quick.

"I am old enough." Anthony said seriously.

And for a split second Maria almost believe him, his eyes...they are the eyes of someone who has seen too much in their lifetime and it doesn't belong on her son. "Tell you what, if you managed to keep the next nanny till next year I will talk to your father about turning a room into your own personal garden." She smiled when she saw his warm chocolate brown eyes light up.

"Really?" He asked hopefully, he has been asking for a garden for a long time and he didn't think he would ever be getting it, especially because his father didn't think he should be wasting his time gardening.

"Of course, Sweetie." She gently kisses his forehead before holding out her pinkie. "Mommy promise."

Anthony would rather shake on it to seal the deal but this is better than nothing. He hooks his pinkie around his mom's and smiled brightly. "Then it is a deal."

~A year later~

"Your plants are all so beautiful, they are the most verdant I've ever seen," Joseph said to Howard. "You have got to tell me your secrets."

"Oh, no secrets, Joseph." Maria smiled proudly as she places her hand on Anthony's shoulder. "Our little boy has a green thumb." Anthony did not chase away his nanny so as promised she talked her husband into making one of their extra room into their son's garden. And of course the minute he got his garden he chased his nanny away, he made a good argument when she had tried to take his garden away from him as punishment and in the end, she let him keep it. Howard said she is spoiling him but how can she take away something that makes her son so happy? Something he is so good at she just had to show them off to their party guests.

"If he doesn't want to take over the family business he can be a gardener." Obadiah joked.

Howard rolls his eyes. "Don't even joke about it, Obadiah. Anthony will take over SI when he is old enough." He said it like a fact, not giving his son a choice to be anything else.

"Now now, Howard, you can't force him to do it if he doesn't want to." Joseph said after seeing how upset Anthony looked.

"He will be serving his country, protecting his fellow Americans and giving them weapons they need to win." Howard narrows his eyes and glances over to Anthony. "He should be proud that that is his future."

"Howard." Maria hissed softly. "Please don't do this now, this is supposed to be his early birthday party." She reminded him why they are having this party now instead of on his birthday itself. Howard had only been at Anthony's first birthday, he is far too young to remember it, and they are celebrating today because Howard would be gone tomorrow, they don't know when he would be back and they don't want him to miss another celebration.

"It's fine mom, I'm going to grab something to eat," Anthony said softly and made a quick escape, he doesn't actually care about what Howard said. He saw someone he had forgotten until now and he is upset with himself, how could he forget him until now? Guilt is such a horrible feeling.

He followed the teen into the garden and called out to him when he saw that he is trying to climb up the fence. "Get down from there, you're going to hurt yourself."

He surprised the teen so much he lost his footing and fall onto his back. "Ow..." He hissed in pain as he slowly pushes himself up.

Guilt grew as Anthony rush to the teen's side. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He checks him over and frowned when he saw that he had cut himself when he falls. "Come on, we have to get this cleaned up." He said as he grabs his uninjured hand and pulls him up.

Of course, the little boy would not be able to pull up a teenager and the teen doesn't have to listen to the kid, but something inside the teen is telling him that he should listen to the kid so he stood up and follow the child back into the mansion. "Where are we going?" He asked softly when he saw that they are avoiding the ballroom where the party is being held.

"To clean up your cut, we won't want it to get infected," Anthony said softly as he leads him into a bathroom. He closed the toilet and climbed onto it so he can reach the sink, he opens the mirror cabinet and takes out the first aid kit. "Come over here, He- Sir." He quickly catches himself from letting on who he really is. He takes the teen's injured hand and gently washes the cut under the running water.

This is all too familiar to the teen...something from his past... The teen quietly let the kid clean his cut and wrap it. All the pieces clicked into place when the kid leans down to kiss his wound and said. "There, all better." Before looking at him with a smile he has seen many times before on the person he loves more than his mother. But it couldn't be, first off she is female and second, she is so much older than the child in front of him. "Do...do you have a Nanny named Ashtoreth?" He asked with hope in his voice, it must be the reason why it has to be...it is his only chance to see her again.

Anthony is quick to hide the guilt on his face as he shakes his head. "No, sorry. I don't think so...my name is Anthony, by the way, what's yours?" He asked even though he doesn't have to.

"Warlock..." He closed his eyes sadly, of course, she won't be here...why would the universe make things easy for him?

"Hi, Warlock, that Nanny of yours must be really good if you still remember her. I don't even remember the name of my last one." Anthony smiled sadly as he clutches his shirt so his hands won't find their way to Warlock's hair to comfort him.

"She was the best Nanny anyone could ask for." A fond smile grows on Warlock's face. "A bit odd but she was the best. She would tell me that living things are only fit to be ground under my feet and I will one day be strong enough to grind them under my heels. And there is Brother Francis, he would tell me the complete opposite thing and called every living thing brother or sister." He laughed softly. "I was so confused as a child but I love them. And now that I am older I think I understand what they are trying to do."

Guilt is starting to become one of Anthony's permanent emotion when he heard the last part. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously, they fucked up royally and he doesn't see how Warlock won't need a therapist.

"Nanny Ashtoreth was teaching me to be tough and confident while Brother Francis was teaching me to be kind and caring, they did it in a weird way but it worked." Warlock smiled softly. "I just hope I turned out the way they wanted and I didn't disappoint them..."

It isn't tears in Anthony's eyes and the guilt is definitely not digging deeper into his heart. But he is glad that Warlock found something good out of the mess they made of his childhood.

Warlock panicked when he saw the tears in Anthony's eyes, he doesn't know what he said to make him cry and he doesn't know what to do... "Dammit." He whispered as he pulls Anthony into his arms and gently rubs his back the same way his Nanny used to when he is upset. He doesn't know what to say that would calm him down so he sang the song that used to help him sleep. "Go to sleep and dream of pain. Doom and darkness, blood and brains. Sleep so sweet, my darling boy. You will rule when Earth's destroyed." He sang softly.

Anthony can't help but smile softly when he heard the song. "What kind of song is that?" He asked even though what he really want to ask is 'You remembered the song even after all these years?'

Warlock blushes slightly as he rubs the back of his neck. "I know it isn't the nicest song but Nanny was always able to help me calm down enough to sleep as a kid when she sings it and I thought it would work on you too."

Anthony's smile grows as he wipes his tears away. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you." Warlock hesitates for a while before saying. "I'm sorry if what I said had upset you." He doesn't understand why he feels so comfortable around Anthony, the only other people he has ever felt comfortable around was Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis.

Anthony shakes his head. "No, there's no need to apologise. I was just upset and a little jealous that you have such a good nanny and gardener." He lied smoothly. "And you know what? I know if they can see you now they would be proud of you."

"...You really think so?" Warlock asked softly.

He nods his head. "I know so! They love you as well and no matter what you do they would be proud and happy for you as long as you are happy." He said honestly.

Warlock smiled softly as he sat down at the edge of the bathtub. "That is a nice thought, I hope it is true...and I wish I would be able to see them again. I was very upset when my parents let Nanny Ashtoreth go when I was 10 because I am too old to have a Nanny and Brother Francis quitting to follow her." He can't help but giggle softly. "No matter what they say they are definitely in love with each other, I hope they had stopped being so stubborn and get together already."

Anthony did manage to fight back the blush that is treating to cover his face. They were not in love with each other, thank you very much. "Maybe they are busy working on building a relationship together and will visit you once they managed to work it out?" He said even though it is a complete lie.

"I sure hope so! I would definitely want to be the best man at their wedding!" Warlock smiled. "Well we better get going, won't want to miss out on the cake." He said as he stood up.

"Unless they are planning to cut the cake without me I doubt we would miss it." Anthony said as he jumps off the toilet.

"Wait, that means...you're Anthony Stark!?" Warlock's eyes widen in surprise, the very child he was trying to avoid so his dad won't try to force him to befriend a kid is the very same one in front of him?

"That's the name my parents gave me, now come along. Let's go get you some cake." He gently holds Warlock's hand and leads him back to the ballroom.

Warlock was so shocked he didn't realise that Anthony said 'you' instead of 'us'. If he had it would not only be weird but it would be another thing that would remind him of his Nanny.

~Day before Christmas~

"Do take care of each other, I'll come back immediately if anything happens." Jarvis said as he hand Warlock his number.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Warlock smiled and wave as Jarvis walk away.

Anthony wave as he tries to not feel too guilty at what he is about to do. "Can we take a look around before going to the hotel?"

"Well...I guess it won't hurt to take a quick look around." Warlock gently holds Anthony's hand and grab his luggage as he leads him out of the airport. "We can go to the park and feed the ducks." He always enjoys it when he was young.

Anthony nodded his head, it is close enough for him to get there quickly and for him to be able to have a quick chat to explain everything before Warlock shows up. "Yes, let's do it."

Warlock smiled as he leads to the park while chatting about random things. He is still trying to get Anthony to tell him how he got his plant to grow so well, he is trying his hand on gardening but his plants aren't growing very well.

Anthony doesn't really want to reveal his secret, not like this, so he just gives him normal gardening advice while smiling mysteriously. "I'll tell you if you get me a vanilla cream cone." He said when he saw the ice cream man.

"You better." Warlock warned before ordering one for Anthony, letting go of his hand to take out his wallet to pay the man as he hands the ice cream to Anthony. "Keep the chance." He told the ice cream man as he keeps his wallet before turning to hold Anthony's hand again only to freeze when he saw the spot next to him is empty. "Anthony? Anthony, where are you?" He called out as he looks around for the boy.

Anthony made a run for it after getting his ice cream and he only slows down when he is far enough. "Sorry, Warlock." He said as he licks his ice cream. He walked with a location in mind, to everyone, it would be a miracle for him to reach the little bookshop seeing as he is an American who has never been in London and he didn't even walk past it before, but he made it to the bookshop without any trouble and look up at the sign with a smile on his face. "I am home." He said as he pushes open the door and step in.


	3. Chapter 3

The minute he stepped inside he is picked up and pressed against someone's chest. "Oh, my baby has finally returned! I've missed you so much!" A feminine voice cried out.

Anthony groan softly when he heard the voice and tries to free himself. "Let me down, Raphael! What are you even doing here?"

Raphael shifts her hold on Anthony so he is now sitting on her arm with her other arm around his back to keep him from falling. "I just missed you so much, Crowley." She said softly. "I have been watching over you for so long and when I turn my back for a second you disappeared! I couldn't find you so I could only wait with Aziraphale."

Anthony, or Crowley, look at Raphael in surprise, he hasn't seen her for over 6000 years and she still looks the same, her long dark hair is tied in a ponytail and her yellow eyes that look so much like his but with circular pupils are still as warm and loving as ever. "You were watching over me? Wait, how do you know who I am? I sealed my powers when I entered this body, no one should know who I am."

"Of course I've been watching over you! I've watched from amongst the stars but I never had to courage to face you." She gently stroke his cheek. "I was not strong enough to protect you, My Dear, and I am so sorry you had to suffer..."

Crowley shakes his head. "It isn't your fault. I shouldn't have left your side."

"Don't be silly. You did nothing wrong." She gently kisses his forehead.

"Whatever you say, Raphael. Now how do you know it's me?" Crowley asked curiously.

"You were made for me and you have been by my side for so long it is impossible for me to not know. I might not be able to sense you if you are too far away but now you are close enough for me to sense you. After all, it is impossible to seal away one's core completely." She gently boop his nose and laughed when he wrinkled his nose. "Oh you are still as cute as you were when I first met you, and I can carry you in my arms again!" She beamed with delight.

Crowley rolls his eyes. "My core is twisted beyond recognition, there is no way you can compare my angelic core with my demonic one."

"Yes you feel different but I know it is you." Raphael smiled softly as she presses her forehead against his while looking into his eyes. "You're mine, Crowley. No matter how twisted your core is, no matter how much you have changed I would always be able to tell."

"Raphael..." Crowley whispered but whatever he was going to say is forgotten when he saw Aziraphale and his eyes light up. "Aziraphale!" He pushes himself out of Raphael's arms to run to the angel standing in the corner to give them some space. "I am so glad you're alright! I was worried that heaven would realise that I tricked them!"

"Crowley, it is good to see you again." Aziraphale smiled as he looks down at his friend, coughlovercough, and snap his fingers downwards to flip the sign to 'Closed' and lock the door. "How about we continue this chat in the back room over some tea and biscuits?"

Crowley nods his head as he takes a piece of paper with a blu tack on the top. "Just give me a second." He said as he sticks the paper above the 'Closed' sign before following Aziraphale and Raphael to the back room.

~With Warlock~

Warlock is one step closer to a full-blown panic attack with each second that passes. He was trusted with the son of one of the most important person in America, who is the person that he can honestly say is his first true friend, someone who doesn't like him just because of who his dad is, and he lost him in less than an hour!

"Where are you, Anthony?" He whispered as he looks around the busy street, having left the park when he has looked everywhere for him. The only reason why he hasn't called for help is that he actually wants to be able to spend time with Anthony again, he is sure his parents won't let him near their son again if he doesn't find him on his own.

He was about to have a full-blown panic attack when he saw the paper above the 'Closed' sign of a bookshop that says 'In here, Warlock. Love, Anthony E. Stark.' with the drawing of a very familiar tattoo of a black snake with a red belly. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw it, Anthony couldn't have known what his Nanny's tattoo looks like, hell he had never even seen it before! So that must means...

His eyes light up as he quickly runs up to the door, catching him just before he bangs on the door, and knock loudly. He had hoped that his Nanny would be the one who opened the door and was disappointed when it is a young lady with long dark hair and yellow eyes open the door.

"Oh, you must be Anthony's guest!" She smiled as she held the door open to let him. "They are in the back room."

Guest? Like Anthony had planned to run off without him? Yeah, he is definitely going to reprimand the young Stark for running away. As he followed the lady to the back room he looked around the bookshop but stopped in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice, it sounded different but he knows the voice anywhere. He ran past the lady and followed the voice to the backroom to see a well-dressed man who looked at him in surprise and a very smug-looking Anthony is looking quite proud of himself. "...Brother Francis?" He whispered with hope in his voice.

The man's eyes soften as he places his teacup down and stood up. "You've grown, Young Warlock." He said softly and whatever he was going to say is cut off as Warlock run into his arms and hug him like he would disappear if he let's go.

"It's you...it's really you...I've missed you so much..." Warlock is trying to fight back tears as he buries his face into his chest.

"Oh Warlock, I've missed you too." Aziraphale said softly as he returns the hug and gently stroke his hair.

"Why did you leave? And where is Nanny?" He asked once he is sure he won't bust out crying.

"We truly didn't mean to leave you alone, Hellspawn. But shit happened, Aziraphale, that's Brother Francis by the way, had to lay low for a while and I am stuck in this form." Anthony sigh sadly before taking a sip of his hot cocoa.

"What?" Warlock turns to Anthony with a confused look on his face.

"My Dear, aren't you forgetting quite a bit of details?" Aziraphale asked in amusement as he raises an eyebrow.

Anthony sigh softly. "Right, of course." He places his cup down and made himself comfortable. "So basically I am a demon, I go by Crowley, the very same one that convinced Eve that eating that forbidden apple is a good idea and Aziraphale was the angel watching over the Garden. We were both stationed on earth since the beginning and we very much like it if it doesn't end so Heaven and Hell can have their war."

"Wait, there was going to be a war?" Warlock's eyes widen in shock.

"Well yes, Armageddon was supposed to start on your 11th birthday when you named a hellhound...but...there was a little...mixed up..." Aziraphale is starting to look uncomfortable.

"What Aziraphale meant was that we fucked up. We raised you thinking you were the antichrist but you're not." Anthony did not have a problem telling him the truth. "But it didn't mean we didn't care about you, quite the opposite actually." He got out of his seat and walk over to the two. "You turned out better than we would have hoped and I am so proud of you, Hellspawn." He smiled softly.

"I'm actually surprised you are taking this all surprisingly well." Aziraphale looks at Warlock nervously, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"It does explain a lot of things about my childhood." Warlock said softly. "What I don't get is why Nan- Ant- Crowley is now a human kid."

"You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with, Hellspawn. And as to why...well...long story short, we stopped Armageddon and our bosses aren't happy with us so I faked Aziraphale's death by pretending to light him on hellfire and when I was about to be extinction by holy water I had to quickly disincorporate myself, it was risky but worth it in the end." Anthony shrugs his shoulders.

"And what exactly were you planning to do if it didn't work?" Aziraphale tried to keep calm but everyone can tell that he is upset.

"But it did work out in the end so no point in thinking of the 'What ifs', Angel. I had it all planned out, make my body last even without me in it so when it melts into the holy water they would think that I am dead." Anthony smiled up at him. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about the plan."

Aziraphale sighs softly. "You risk your life for both of us, I can't stay mad at you for that." He said as he smiled down at Anthony.

"Can...can I see your wings?" Warlock asked when he is sure they aren't going to start kissing, he knew ever since he was young that they both have a thing for each other, it was so obvious that even a blind man would be able to see it! But seeing as Crowley is a kid at the moment it would be disturbing.

"That's a no for me, Hellspawn. I'm completely human until I die." Anthony sigh sadly, looking like he very much regrets it.

"I can show you mine." Aziraphale smiled as he spread out his white wings carefully.

"Wow..." Warlock whispered as he reaches out to touch them only to stop himself. "May I?" He asked hopefully.

"Go ahead." Aziraphale said as he moves his wings closer for Warlock to touch.

"They are so soft." Warlock is in awe as he gently runs his fingers through the feathers.

"Angel takes really good care of his wings even though we barely even bring them out anymore." Anthony smiled softly. "Sometimes he would take care of mine."

"Well someone has to, yours are always a mess!" Aziraphale sent Anthony a disapproval look.

"Why bother grooming it when someone would do it for me?" Anthony grinned mischievously.

Raphael who was watching from the side can't help but laugh. "He is still making people groom his wings for him?"

"So he was like that even when he was an angel?" Aziraphale blink in surprise.

Raphael giggled softly as she nods her head. "Yep! He knows I hate seeing his beautiful wings so messy so all he had to do was wait and I'll eventually groom it for him."

"Like I've said, what's the point if someone else will do it for me?" Anthony laughed softly.

"Umm...not to be rude but who are you?" Warlock asked, remembering that he doesn't know the lady.

"Oh, where are my manners?" She ignored Anthony whispering 'Lost in the stars' as she continues. "I am the Archangels Raphael." She steps forward and gently place her hands on each side of his face and lift up his head. "Look at you, My grandson is so cute!" She squeals as she pulls him into a hug.

"Wha..?" Warlock is confused as hell, he woke up this morning thinking he was going to spend time with someone he can call friend without lying only to lose him and find him with Brother Francis who is actually Aziraphale and Anthony is actually his Nanny who is a Crowley, they are both Angel and Demon who mistook him for the Antichrist and now an Archangel is claiming to be his grandmother? He really should have stayed in bed today.

"Raphael, please, you are confusing the poor boy." Aziraphale sighs softly. He had been nervous at first when the missing Archangel appeared in his book shop looking like a lost puppy but he had warmed up to her and she is as good as Crowley at scaring off potential customers.

"Right, sorry Dear, got a little carried away." Raphael smiled as she let go of Warlock. "As I've said, I'm the Archangel Raphael, one of the original 3. I created the stars you see in the night sky all on my own until I was gifted an angel to call my own." Raphael picks Anthony up and cuddles him. "He's my little baby, my shining star, I would have been so lonely without him." She said as she gently nuzzles Anthony. "And my baby has his own baby now, I am so proud of him."

Anthony sigh softly but didn't push the archangel away. "Archangels are basically angels that are raised by God herself. The first generation of Archangels are the most powerful, they are Michael, Gabriel and Raphael. There are more Archangels but I'm not going to list them all out. Archangels are then in charge of raising angels who in turn will raise the angels that came after them." He explained when Raphael made no move to continue explaining. "I am Raphael's only angel and we are cut off from the other angels most of the time because we are busy creating stars, the only time we are among other angels is when Raphael drop in to update God on her progress and get more instructions. I would wait outside and stay far away from the other angels."

"I never took you for a shy person, Crowley." Aziraphale smiled at that thought.

Anthony shrugs his shoulders. "They were different from Raphael, cold and serious, I didn't want anything to do with them." He pushes himself out of Raphael's arms when he has had enough. "I might look like this but I am fully grown already and you know it." He looks up at Raphael with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I can't help it, Star. You will always be my little baby no matter how long it has been." Raphael playfully messes up his hair.

Crowley glares up at Raphael as he hit her hand away and cover his hair while backing away from her.

Aziraphale smiled softly as he watches them. "I can definitely see why you are so uncomfortable around the other angels, but the demons can't be any better."

"I learnt to deal with them." Was all Anthony said as he styles his hair to his liking before dropping back onto his seat.

"What is Heaven and Hell like?" Warlock asked curiously as he sat down next to Anthony.

"Heaven is like a high rise office building, the view is breathtaking but personally I would rather stay on earth." Aziraphale sat back down and pour Raphael a cup of tea as she takes her seat.

"And Hell is basically a basement with so many health violations that by just being there for less than an hour would kill an unprotected human." Anthony crosses his legs and takes a sip of his hot chocolate. "And it is seriously overcrowded."

"Both places doesn't sound very nice..." Warlock frowned, he is very mortal and he doesn't want to end up in Heaven or Hell.

"Don't worry about it, Hellspawn. Just be good and you won't end up in either of those places." Anthony gently pats Warlock's back. "You'll end up in Paradise where all souls that Hell didn't take ends up, and Hell only takes corrupted souls."

"Heaven doesn't take souls and they don't turn people into angels so you don't have to worry about them." Aziraphale smiled softly.

"And if for some reason you end up in Hell I'll just break you out of there and make you a body." Anthony promised.

"Usually I would try to talk him out of it but in this case, I would be joining him." Aziraphale smiled as he miracle a cup of hot cocoa and hand it to Warlock.

Raphael nods her head. "And with me helping them you would be out before you even know you're in hell."

Warlock smiled softly as he accepts the hot coco and takes a sip. The hot cocoa might have warm up his body but Aziraphale, Crowley and Raphael warm up his heart. This is what he was missing when Brother Francis and Nanny Ashtoreth left, something he never got from his parents or his so-called friends. He is finally home.


	4. Chapter 4

"By the way, Angel, how is Adam? How much of his powers does he still have?" Crowley asked as he turns to face Aziraphale and sigh when he saw the look on his face. "You didn't check up on him, did you?"

Aziraphale shakes his head with the most guilty look on his face. "I am sorry, My Dear. I didn't think to check upon him. But he should have lost all his powers, shouldn't he? After all, Satan is no longer his Father."

"Even so we can't be sure he doesn't have even a little of his powers." Crowley pointed out and sigh softly. "We have to be sure he won't be a threat in the future."

"He didn't go through with Armageddon," Aziraphale said softly. "He won't. He's human and he wants to fix Earth, not destroy it."

"Oh, Angel..." Crowley looks at Aziraphale with sadness in his eyes, his angel always does his best to see the good in everything. "You're right, he is human, and we both know humans change, they have the free will to be whoever they want and while we can be sure that he doesn't want to end the world now we won't know what the future holds. Things might happen to make him change his mind, sometimes one bad day is all it takes to change a human. You know that."

Aziraphale looks away from Crowley and down at his lap. "I know...but...he's a good kid with wonderful friends. He wouldn't..."

"Which is why we need to keep tabs on him and the people he surrounds himself with. If they are a good influence on him like his current friends are we have to make sure nothing happens to them, and if they are bad...well we have to get rid of them." Crowley looks down at his hands. "I am currently useless." He clutches his fists and continues before anyone can say anything. "I can't use my powers if Hell or Heaven decides that getting rid of the people around Adam will get him to start up Armageddon again they will not hesitate to do it and I will not be able to fight by your side as I am now." He looks up with determination in his eyes. "But I still have my mind, I can think up ways to help." He smirked. "And they won't see it coming, I'm not the Serpent of Eden for nothing."

Aziraphale returns the smile. "You're right, my dear." He said as he stood up. "We best be on our way, it'll take a while for us to reach Tadfield."

"Can I come?" Warlock asked. "I would like to meet him, he is the Antichrist right?"

Crowley nods his head as he stood up. "He is, and of course you may come. I'm sure you two will get along."

"Quick question, Star, who is Satan?" Raphael asked softly, she has a feeling she knows but she has to be sure.

"...He did not stop his duties even after he has fallen...it is just...twisted..." Crowley looks away, he knows how much he meant to Raphael, he was the second generation of Archangels and the one she gets along with well.

"Don't play your word games with me, Crowley." Raphael gives him a warning look, the very same one he used to give Warlock when he tries to lie to him. "I asked you a question and I expect a straight answer."

Crowley sighs softly as his shoulders drop. "Lucifer the Archangel of justice is Satan." He looks up at his Archangel. "He is still dealing out punishment in the name of Justice and is...quite fair with the punishment he deals out even though his demons are the ones corrupting the very people he punishes."

Raphael closes her eyes as she nods her head. "Alright...wait, does that mean Adam is my nephew?" She decides to focus on that instead.

"He rejected Lucifer as his Father." Crowley is glad that she didn't ask questions he really doesn't want to answer right now, maybe when they are alone.

"So...according to the celestial rules of family doesn't that make Anthony; Adam's cousin and Adam my uncle seeing as I am apparently Anthony's son?" Warlock raises his eyebrow. "That sounds just as weird as it is in my head."

Raphael shakes her head. "No, because he rejected Lucifer as a parent he is no longer part of our family. But if he accepts Crowley as his father you two can be brothers."

"Not going to happen, he has two perfectly good parents." Crowley sat back down seeing as they aren't going anytime soon. "But you two can accept each other as brothers."

"I have two parents as well and you are still apparently my demon dad." Warlock pointed out.

"It's because of the bond you two have that makes you father and son," Raphael explained. "Even if you never think it, deep down you view him as your parental figure, the one you turn to when you need help or comfort, that's what makes you part of the family."

"I have to say, I am quite curious about all this," Aziraphale admitted as he refills his cup of tea. "I've never heard of it before, I was raised to be a warrior since the second I was created and my teacher never taught this to me."

"Wait wait wait wait, hold on, you're Michael's?" Crowley turns to face Aziraphale with a look of shock on his face. "But you answer to Gabriel!"

"Oh, I was transferred after Adam and Eva left the garden." Aziraphale shrugs his shoulders as he sat back down to enjoy his tea. "It isn't a big deal, it happens all the time when they find an angel that would work better under another Archangel."

Raphael did not look pleased with the news. "I know that they don't treat their angels like family and more like students but I didn't think it would go that far. Honestly, transfer? Did they think God made a mistake?" She growled.

"Oh it isn't that, I'm not sure for the others but it made sense for me to be transferred. They need someone to spread the word of God but they would also need someone who would be able to fight any demon Hell decisions to send and what's better than to have the warrior angel that is already on earth to be the one?"

"But we've never exchanged blows before." Crowley raises his eyebrow.

"Why would I lift my hand against you, My dear?" Aziraphale looks at Crowley with confusion in his eyes and all over his face.

"Oh geez, I don't know, maybe because I am the demon Hell sent?" Crowley rolls his eyes. "Don't they expect you to smite me down every time we meet?"

"I would never!" Aziraphale looks horrified at the idea of hurting Crowley. "Crowley, we might have been on opposite sides but I have never once even thought of striking you! Not even after we have had an argument or when I caught you tempting people to sin." He reaches over the table and gently lay his hand on Crowley's. "I would never hurt you." He said sincerely as he looks into Crowley's eyes so he can see how serious he is being.

Crowley smiled softly as he uses his other hand to pat Aziraphale's. "I know, Aziraphale. You're too nice to smite anyone."

Warlock made the face of every kid who has just say their parents kissing and was going to say something when Raphael caught his attention and hold a finger to her lips.

"Shh...let them have this moment." She whispered. "This is the first time I've been able to hear what they say to each other and maybe they'll finally get together."

"I thought you have been watching over Anthony?" Warlock whispered back because he also wants them to get together.

"Just because I have good eyesight doesn't mean I can hear what they are saying." She sighs sadly. "I can't see them if they enter a building and I didn't learn how to read lips so I always have to guess what is going on."

Warlock nods his head. "Fine, but if they start kissing that's where I draw the line, Anthony is still a kid."

Raphael gives Warlock a look of astonishment. "Do you really think they will get together anytime soon?"

Warlock opens his mouth to answer only to close them immediately and stay quiet for a while before shaking his head. "No."

"Exactly. Even with our help, it might still take years for them to realise they are in love with each other." Raphael sighs sadly.

"...I would probably be on my deathbed before they even realise that they should just kiss already if we leave it to them to figure out." Warlock said dryly as he eyes the two of them. "Think this Adam guy would help us?"

Raphael beamed as she pulls Warlock into a hug. "I was thinking the same thing! We'll ask when we see him!"

"Who are you planning to ask to help with whatever you're plotting?" Crowley asked as he eyes them suspiciously. He might not have been able to pick up on what they are saying because he is focused on Aziraphale but he can smell a plot against him from a mile away.

"Nothing you need to worry about, My star." Raphael smiled sweetly as she let go of Warlock and stood up. "Just bonding with my grandson, now we should really get going. Come on, up." She said cheerfully. "I want to meet Adam."

* * *

They had left Aziraphale's bookshop and is now standing next to Crowley's Bentley outside his apartment.

"No." Aziraphale narrows his eyes at the demon-human child.

"Aww why not, Angel? It would be so much faster and you know it." Crowley pout.

"You drive like the speed limit is just a suggestion and you're not even tall enough to drive right now!" Aziraphale rubs his forehead as his other hand rest on his hip.

"But...I miss driving my Bentley...it has been so long..." Crowley sniff softly as he looks up at Aziraphale with his big brown watery eyes, he has been a child for a few years now he knows how to use it to get what he wants, before turning to look at his Bentley longingly.

Aziraphale is looking away from Crowley, he isn't going to fall for it, no siree. No way- Fuck. His voice sounds wobbly.

"Angel...please..." Annnnnnd he is begging now, great, just great. Aziraphale bite his lip and clutch his fists to hold himself back from giving in, not that it would work but just as he is about to cave in and give Crowley what he wants he hears the snap of fingers and turn around to see Crowley back to his old self, from his fiery red hair to his sinful hips- to his tall slender body.

Aziraphale turn to Raphael who has a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry, but I just can't stand seeing my baby so sad," Raphael said as she claps her hands behind her back.

Aziraphale sighs softly. "I don't blame you, Raphael. But we really shouldn't let Crowley drive."

"Aww come on, Angel." Crowley throws an arm around Aziraphale, looking very pleased with himself and any hint of sadness is gone. "It'll just be like old times." He said with a smug grin on his face as he lowers his sunglasses, Warlock's eyes widen when he saw his eyes and can't help thinking how cool it is.

"No! You can't use your powers to keep from getting into an accident right now, Crowley, and with how you like to drive you're going to disincorporate us and kill Warlock!" Aziraphale wave towards Warlock to remind Crowley that he would be tagging along.

Crowley looks offended as he places his hand that isn't currently resting on Aziraphale's shoulder on his chest. "I'll have you know that I don't use my powers to help with my driving, Aziraphale, I use my skill."

Aziraphale raises his eyebrow. "And where did you get that skill of yours? I am very sure they don't teach humans how to drive through traffic like the devil is on their heels."

Crowley smirked cheekily. "You won't know that is what they teach, you have never driven."

Aziraphale opens his mouth only to close it again because it is true. He sighs softly as he runs his hand through his hair. "Fine fine. But if you end up hitting someone I'll be there to tell you I told you so."

Crowley laughed happily as he pulls Aziraphale into a hug. "You won't regret it, Angel!"

"I am already regretting it," Aziraphale muttered softly as he returns the hug. Crowley can't see it but Raphael and Warlock sure can. The blush on Aziraphale's face made them both smile and made them think that they might not be completely hopeless.


	5. Chapter 5

"Crowley, slow down you're going to hit somebody!" Aziraphale yelled from the passenger seat with his hands tightly clutching the seat as Crowley speed down the road and weave through traffic.

"I've never hit anyone, Angel. I don't see why you are so nervous." Crowley chuckled as he keeps his eyes on the road, he does have Warlock in the back seat so he should be a little bit more careful than usual.

"You hit Anathema," Aziraphale said dryly.

"I didn't hit her, she hit me," Crowley said as he made a sharp turn. "Honestly Angel, I thought you would know that by now that."

"Whatever you say a young lady was hit and I would rather not repeat it."

"No one is going to be hit and even if they do it is their own fault."

"I know he drives faster than others but I never thought it was this fast," Raphael said to Warlock as the two in front of them bicker. "It is a little scary but exciting at the same time."

Warlock nods his head. "I know what you mean, it is also very amazing that he hasn't hit anyone or anything yet." The rare times he would go out with his Nanny they would always have a chauffeur drive them around so this would also be his first time riding in his Nanny's car.

"He must be very skilled, I'm not using my powers and neither is Aziraphale." Raphael smile proudly.

"He should really still be pulled over by now, maybe he did something to the car itself?"

"It is a possibility he did something so he won't be pulled over but his driving is definitely all him."

They continue chatting until the car stopped suddenly and Crowley stepped out of the car. "Come on, I saw him heading into the woods with his dog." He said as he opens the door for Raphael.

"Thank you, Star." Raphael smiled as he exits the car as Aziraphale help Warlock out.

"I can get out myself you know, Aziraphale." Warlock rolls his eyes but lets Aziraphale help him out.

"Oh I don't know how you're legs don't feel like jelly after riding in Crowley's car for the first time, I know I couldn't and I'm an angel!" Aziraphale said when he saw Warlock looking fine.

Warlock shrugs his shoulders. "It isn't that bad, actually it was pretty fun." He smiled.

"That's my boy!" Crowley said proudly as he ruffles Warlock's hair. "I'll teach you how to drive when you are a little older."

"No." Aziraphale gives Crowley a warning look. "You will not teach him."

Crowley rolls his eyes, not that they can see it behind his sunglasses. "Fine fine, you're no fun at all." He huffed as he entered the woods.

"Someone has to be safe, he is human and can die if he drives like you." Aziraphale follows after Crowley.

Raphael places her hand on Warlock's shoulder as she smiled softly. "I can't wait for them to get together." He said to her.

"You and me both, Warlock. You and me both." Raphael sighs softly as they follow the two of them into the woods.

* * *

As Adam is playing with Dog he can feel them before he even hears them, the angel and demon, Aziraphale and Crowley if he remembers correctly, at the airbase is coming towards him, probably to make sure he isn't planning to restart Armageddon. But something is different about the demon...he just can't put his finger on what...

"Oi! Adam Young, right?" Crowley called out as he walks into view.

"Yes, here to make sure I don't change my mind?" Adam asked as he looks up to see Crowley and Aziraphale.

"Well that not...what I meant to say is..."

"Yes." Crowley cut off Aziraphale before he can go on. "And to see how much power you have left."

"I still don't want to end the world and I can change things if I want it hard enough but it isn't as easy as before," Adam answered honestly.

"That's good to hear, Kid." Crowley smiled as he points behind him. "We have two people who want to meet you." He said as Raphael and Warlock walk into the clearing their in.

"Is that him?" Raphael asked when her eyes landed on Adam.

"Yep." Crowley pops the p as he steps aside for Raphael to have a better look. "Adam, meet Raphael, the Archangel of healing," He points at Raphael before moving to the boy next to her. "And meet Warlock Dowling. Raphael, Warlock, meet Adam Young, the antichrist, oh and his Hellhound, Dog." He said as he points at Adam before pointing at the dog next to him. "Now that we all know each other let's all go out for a drink." He grinned.

"Crowley! They are just children, you can't give them alcohol! And you yourself are also still a child!" Aziraphale scolded.

"They are 16, old enough to drink and I am an adult," Crowley smirked as he gesture to his adult body.

Aziraphale narrows his eyes as he snaps his fingers downwards and Crowley is back to his current human body.

"Hey! What's that for?" Crowley cried out as he stomps his feet.

"No one in their right mind would allow you to drink now that you are back to your body's original age." Aziraphale crosses his arms as he looks away from Crowley before he can start guilting him into changing him back.

"Oh...so that's why Crowley felt off," Adam said as he watches both of them with curious eyes.

"Speaking of Star~" Raphael gently lead Adam to the other side of the clearing, with Dog following curiously behind them, before speaking again. "We need your help."

Adam tilts his head curiously. "With what?"

"To get the two of them together," Warlock whispered just incase they overhear them. "I have a plan to get Raphael and Aziraphale to stay with Anthony but we'll need all the help we can get to get them to admit that they like each other."

Adam thinks for a while, well there isn't much to do and playing matchmaker for an angel and demon sounds fun so he nods his head. "I'm in, what's the plan?"

Warlock grinned the same evil grin as Crowley whenever he is up to no good. "Well you see, Anthony is in need of a Nanny..."

/If there is any characters you would like to see please let me know and I'll try to get them into the story as soon as possible! Oh and pairings! I am planning more but I can't think of any at the moment so if you have any suggestion let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Warlock's idea was to have Raphael move into the Stark home as Crowley's Nanny, Ruth, with Aziraphale as her son, Alex. It took quite a bit of convincing and miracles to get her the job but it was worth it if you asked Warlock. Especially when he saw the horrified look on Crowley's face when the poor demon was first subjected to Raphael's new parenting techniques and the pride Warlock saw in Crowley's eyes when he was told just where Raphael got these new techniques from warms up his heart, even though he knows that Crowley is going to prank him as payback sometime in the future.

Of course Anthony's parents, aka his mom, is pleased that they have finally found a Nanny that Anthony won't chase away and she even has a son his age for him to play with. But with them around his parents are home lesser than before as they focus on their work without worrying about their son.

Not that Anthony cares, he quite likes it when they aren't around, it gives him more time for him to be himself and he gets to spend time with Ruth and Alex, he is most excited to be able to spend so much time with Alex but he isn't going to tell that to anyone.

It is currently Halloween, they are all getting ready to go treat or trick for the first time and they are very excited. Well...the angels are excited anyway. Honestly speaking Crowley just wants to curl up in front of the fireplace with a nice hot cup of coffee but seeing as he isn't allowed to have coffee yet and Aziraphale is, to the humans anyway, young enough to go treat or trick but won't go if Crowley doesn't want to so the chose was obvious.

"The things I do for the two of you." Crowley sighs softly. Raphael had prepared angel costumes for all of them but he managed to get his hands on his costume before Halloween. He threw away the halo, dyed the wings and robes black, don't ask where he got the dye from, and got his hands on a long red wig, again do not ask where he got it from. All in all, he looks like the younger version of himself when he first met Aziraphale, minus his Serpent eyes, demonic powers and the tattoo at the side of his face.

"But you two look so precious!" Raphael squeal in joy as she takes pictures of Crowley and Aziraphale.

"This is ridiculous, there is no need to take so many pictures." Crowley crosses his arms.

"Oh don't be a spoilsport, Crowley. Let Raphael take as many pictures as she wants, it'll be nice to have photos to look back to." Aziraphale smiled as he holds the handle of his pumpkin bucket with both of his hands.

Crowley rolls his eyes. "Fine. At least she didn't insist on turning my costume back to white."

"Mrs Stark has already seen your costume and she'll ask questions if you are wearing a different costume in the pictures..." Raphael pout sadly, yes she has the power to change her memories but she doesn't want to do that to the woman who has been so nice to them.

"Thank someone she walked in when I made sure it is dyed properly," Crowley said as he straightens his robes before picking up his own pumpkin basket. "Shall we go?"

Raphael nods her head as she put the camera away. "Let's go!" She said as she fishes out the car keys, she doesn't actually know how to drive but a little miracle can make the car self-driving and all she has to do is to keep her hands on the wheel so humans won't suspect anything.

"I still can't believe you think Raphael is a better driver than me, she doesn't even know how to drive!" Crowley pout, he complains about it every time Raphael 'drive' them anyway and there are no humans around.

"Because she follows the rules of the road, unlike some demon we know." Aziraphale rolls his eyes, already used to Crowley's complaint.

Raphael giggled softly as she opens the door for them and closes it when she made sure they have their seat belts on. She got into the driver's seat and snap her fingers before putting her hands on the wheel as the car drive itself to the nearest neighbourhood.

* * *

"Look at all the candy we got!" Aziraphale smiled in excitement as he looks into his basket only to frown when he saw a mini toothpaste. "I understand the concern of children's dental hygiene with all the candy they'll be eating but do they really think that their parents don't have the money to buy toothpaste?" He asked as he picks up the mini toothpaste to show the other two.

Crowley chuckles softly. "You are just upset that you have one less candy to enjoy, Angel."

"Wha- no! I just think it is ridiculous to give out things like this when this whole holiday is basically a way for children to enjoy themselves!" Aziraphale huffed as he drops the mini toothpaste back into his basket.

Crowley laughed as he wraps an arm around Aziraphale. "I'm just teasing, Angel."

Raphael watches them both with loving eyes as they walk down the street to the next house. It has almost been a year since she became Nanny Ruth and it warms her heart to see Crowley and Aziraphale lower the guard they were forced to put up around each other before and just enjoy each others company without worry that they would be caught and smite down by Heaven and Hell.

Both Aziraphale and Raphael froze in their step as they walk past a house that is boarded up. Crowley raises an eyebrow as he watches the angels both turn to look at the house. "What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Something evil is in there..." Aziraphale said softly as he eyes the house with worry in his eyes. "I sense a powerful demon being summoned."

"Impossible! We destroyed all the books on summoning demons...didn't we?" Crowley looks at the house with a frown on his face, he couldn't feel anything thanks to his sealed powers.

"We might have missed a few and no one tried it till now," Aziraphale said as he moves to deal with the demon, because he is still an angel created to fight and protect, but was stopped by Raphael.

"Stay here with Crowley," Raphael ordered Aziraphale before walking towards the house, with a snap of her fingers the door opened for her and closed behind her as she follows the scent of evil to the basement where a group of teenagers are standing in a summoning circle with a demon in the middle. With another snap of her fingers, time froze for the teenagers and her costume is replaced with her angelic clothes.

"Ah, what do we have here?" The demon turns to face Raphael with a grin on his face. "I got summoned here for the first time in centuries and find an angel waiting for me."

"You will leave this mortal realm and return to Hell, Demon. I will not repeat my request twice." Raphael ordered coldly, this is a powerful demon and she is worried he will escape and hurt Crowley.

The Demon snarled. "Do you know who I am? I am the Duke of Hell-" He was cut off by a voice that made Raphael's blood run cold.

"Hastur!" Crowley's eyes widen in shock when he saw him, they have really fucked up badly to leave a summoning spell strong enough to summon the Duke of Hell.

Hastur looked up when he heard his name being called and his own eyes widen in shock. "Crowley...? How..." He turns back to face the angel in front of him only to find a sword in his face. He gasps in fear as he takes a step back, his back hitting the invisible wall created by the summoning circle.

Out of all the celestial weapons used by angels only three were created by God herself. Three swords, one for each for the first three Archangels. There is no mistaking the weapon in front of him, the weapon that can only be wielded by. "Raphael..." Hastur whispered and swallowed nervously.

Raphael walks threateningly towards the demon, she is ready to fight if she has to but luckily for her, the demon is smart enough to leave before things got bloody. She let out a sigh of relief before turning to Crowley with a stern look on her face. "I told you to wait outside." She said as she modified the teenagers' memory and summoning circle before swapping their magical book with an exact copy, with only the summoning demons chapter changed so they won't be able to summon another demon again.

"No, you told Aziraphale to stay with me. You never said I needed to wait outside." Crowley pointed out.

"I am very sorry, I couldn't stop him." Aziraphale looks at Raphael apologetically.

Raphael sighs softly as she snaps her fingers so her clothes are changed back to her costume and sent the book to Aziraphale's shop, she is sure he would enjoy adding that to his collection. "It's quite alright, Aziraphale. What's done is done, what were you thinking coming down here?" She asked as she leads them out of the house and starts time for the teenagers when they are far enough away from the house.

"I wanted to check in on you, you have never dealt with a demon before much less know how to send them back to Hell. Though I have to admit, I wasn't expecting you to scare Hastur back to Hell." Crowley chuckles softly.

Raphael smiled softly, she can never stay mad at her Star. "It is like you said, I don't know how to send a demon back to Hell. I do, however, know how to scare celestial beings away so why not use what still works?" She giggled softly. She might be nice but she has a temper and no one wants to be at the other end of her sword when she is mad.

Okay, technically no one wants to be on the other end of anyone's sword, much less someone who is angry with them, but she has shown during the war that even though she is the Archangel of healing she is still dangerous and no one should mess with her or her patients. A group of skilled warrior angels had tried to smite her patients while they are down during the war only for her to take the whole group down herself. Of course, she treated them as her patients once they are down but still, it is a reminder to everyone that she isn't a pushover and is just as powerful as Michael and Gabriel.

* * *

"Look at all the candies we got! The last few houses were really generous to give us the rest of their candies!" Aziraphale said happily, hugging his basket close to his chest, Raphael may or may not have miracle the basket to hold more candies than it is actually able to, as they walk up the steps to their home.

"Well it is quite late and we are the last ones still treat or tricking, they probably just want to get rid of the rest of their candies." Crowley shrugs his shoulders. "I am actually surprised you let us treat or trick for so long, Raphael. Usually, you go on and on about the importance of getting enough sleep."

"Well it is our first Halloween and-" Raphael stopped because when she opens the door to let the children in she saw Hastur standing there waiting for them. "What are you doing here?" She growled as she stands in front of the children protectively.

"Nice to meet you again," Hastur grunted before forcing a smile and gesture to the living room. "Right this way please." He can't help the growl at the back of his throat as he said the last word.

Raphael looks at him suspiciously as he walks off without waiting for their answer. "What do you think?" She asked Crowley.

Crowley bites his lip as he thinks. "I say we follow him, best to get this all done and over with before Mom, Jarvis and dad returns."

"Alright, but stay between us, Star." Raphael walks towards the living room and gasped loudly when she saw who's inside.

Two very different groups of people are in their living room, on the right is Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Sandalphon, and on the left is Hastur, who has moved to stand with his fellow demons after opening the door, two demons Raphael doesn't know the name to and Lucifer, sitting on the couch like he owns the place.

"Ah Raphael, it is good to see you again." Lucifer, wearing a black suit and a devilish smirk on his handsome face that is framed by his flowing wavy red hair, raise the glass of wine in his hand. "I haven't seen you since the Fall." His red eyes land on the tiny hand clutching the side of her robes and the red hair that belongs to the child trying to look into the room, he was going to say more when Gabriel cut him off.

"No one has seen her since the Fall." Gabriel glared at his once brother before turning to his sister. "We won't even know you were here if you didn't summon your sword."

"Maybe it's because I don't want to be found by Heaven? Have you ever thought of that?" Raphael glared at her brother.

"Why? Over an angel? Sister, there are plenty of angels in Heaven." Gabriel shakes his head.

Raphael's face turns red with anger as she stomped up to Gabriel, leaving Crowley out in the open, and punch him hard enough to knock him off his feet. "HE IS MY SON!" She yelled in anger.

"And mine as well but you don't see me punching Gabriel for being an ass."

Raphael turns around, ready to yell at Lucifer for claiming her son only for her words to fail her when she saw the scene in front of her. Crowley is currently in Lucifer's arms with Hastur and the two unknown demons standing between her son and a very distressed Principality. "Let him go, Lucifer," Raphael ordered coldly as her sword materialised in her hand.

"Now why would I do anything like that?" Lucifer smirked as he holds Crowley close to his sturdy body, knowing that Raphael won't attack as long as he is still holding Crowley. "Did you really think a fledgeling was able to survive in Hell without anyone taking them under their wings?"

Raphael narrow her eyes. "Star, is there something you are not telling us?" She said it in a tone that promise that Crowley will be in more trouble than he already is if he doesn't tell her the whole truth right now.

Crowley swallowed nervously and actually wrap his tiny hands around Lucifer's shirt for comfort before answering Raphael. "Uhh...like he said, he took me under his wings, protected me and taught me how to be a demon. When he sent me to Earth I was already fully grown and I was ordered to keep our relationship strictly King of Hell and a Demon, no one was supposed to know of...our bond..." He didn't have the courage to look at his Angels so he turns his gaze downwards.

"Okay..." Raphael closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She opens them with fire in her eyes, determined to get her son back. "You clearly broke the bond between the both of you when you started treating him like any other demon."

"Raphael, I did it to protect him and our bond was never broken! We are demons, we live in Hell, do you really think no one would try and attack him if they find out I have taken him in as my son? Especially in the beginning, you have no idea how bad things was after we were thrown out of the gates of Heaven." Lucifer sneered at the very thought of his previous home.

"And why would it be so dangerous for him? If you claim him as your son they won't dare try anything to upset their King!" Raphael glared at her brother.

"Because I'm not actually as strong as the other demons." Crowley decided to cut in before things got bloody. "Smart? Yes, but not strong. Beelzebub," He points over to one of the demons Raphael didn't know the name to. "Earned their title as the Prince of Hell, just like how Dagon," He pointed at the other demon. "Earned his title as a Lord." He looks up to face Raphael. "I didn't earn any title so if Lucifer claims me as his son and the Prince of Hell, demons would take offence to it because they earned the position they are in."

"And how exactly did they earn their title?" Raphael frown, having a feeling she won't like the answer.

Crowley looks up at Lucifer for permission and only continue when he nodded his consent. "If you forcefully breaking a bond it is very painful for the other person." He said softly, he knows that the demons won't interrupt because he has permission from their King. "Whether it is a friendship, lover, or...or the bond between Creator and Creation... The pain is...horrible. It's enough to send all the Fallen into Madness." He shivers as he remembers the pain, he only had the bond with God and Raphael and only one of the bond was broken so it wasn't enough to send him into Madness but it still hurt. "The Madness twisted the Fallen, they became violent and bloodthirsty, attacking anyone close to them with blind rage fueled by pain..." He looks away from Raphael's horrified facial expression only to catch a glimpse of Aziraphale's. He closed his eyes as he buries his face into Lucifer's chest, suddenly feeling very tired.

Lucifer gently rubs Crowley's back to comfort him as he takes over. "I don't know how long it was before I came across Serpent hiding far away from the carnage. I was fighting Beelzebub when we crashed near where he was hiding. I took Beelzebub down pretty quickly after that and chased after him so he'll be my next prey, I'm not going to lie, if he didn't run into a dead-end I won't have caught him." He gently nuzzles Crowley. "My Serpent is fast when he wants to be~"

"You didn't..." Raphael tightens her hold on her sword.

"Of course not." Lucifer rolls his eyes. "He was curled up in the corner crying for you, and well..." He turns to look at his sister. "You didn't break the bond we have nor did you break the one you have with him, the connection to you allowed me to be bought back to my senses enough to recognise that it is a fledgeling that is cowering in front of me and he is your fledgeling, the one you were so proud of." He gently removes the wig from Crowley's head so he can run his fingers through his hair. "At that point, I have already defeated all the other demon in Hell and provided that I am the strongest, that I am worthy to be their King. But a fledgeling, especially one that didn't go through the same Madness as the rest of us, was not in any condition to fight his way to the top."

"...You had to fight to earn your titles..." Raphael covered her mouth as the realisation hits her. "No. You fight to stop the pain, the titles were thought up later."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Lucifer snapped his fingers to change Crowley's costume into a pair of black pyjamas. "You have lots of information to digest and the little one is asleep." He shifts Crowley so the side of his face is resting on his chest and Raphael can see that he is indeed sleeping.

Raphael nods her head. "Aziraphale, do you mind showing Lucifer to Star's room? I still have a bunch of Archangels to deal with." She glances over to the group from Heaven that has been oddly quiet.

Aziraphale who hasn't said a word until now nods his head. "Of course, Dear. Take all the time you need." Better her than him, he really doesn't want to deal with the Archangels.

"I'll leave my demons with you," Lucifer told Raphael before turning to Beelzebub, Dagon and Hastur. "Make sure she is safe." He growled, the three of them are on thin ice because of the trial and they know it. He had put the fear of Lucifer into them and the only reason they are still alive is that he knew Crowley's still alive, he might not be able to find him but he is alive and that's all that matters.

The three of them shiver in fear before bowing. "Yes, your Majesty."

Lucifer turns around to follow the Principality to his Serpent's room. The journey was quiet and the angel, Aziraphale if he remembered correctly, keeps looking over his shoulder with worried eyes but didn't say a word as he opens the door to his Serpent's room. Lucifer pulls aside the blanket so he can lay his son down, once he is sure his Serpent is comfortable he covered him with the blanket and gently kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams, My little Serpent." He whispered softly.

Aziraphale felt like he is introducing but his worry for his best friend kept him from leaving him alone with Lucifer. His instincts are screaming at him to take his demon away from here and hide him somewhere he would be safe but when he saw how gentle Lucifer is he allowed himself to relax slightly, his instincts still wants to grab Crowley and run but at least they aren't as loud as they were before.


End file.
